Forum:New Webcomic
Merc with a Mouth here. Ihazacheeseburger. I also have an idea for a new webcomic called Crossover Calamities. It stars heroes and villians from the Marvel and DC universes, and a few others. I was told I didn't have to get approval from the Arkham community, but I probably should, so here I am. I would provide three new issues every Saturday or something. Anyway, here's the first three issues for reading. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Discussion As I said in IRC, it looks great. If you can make a new episode every week that would be great. Nice work meccie. Madclaw 12:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Looking pretty good, Merc. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Cheezburger! But yeah, looks good. Grocery Joker says: "Enter GB's Grocery Store!" 15:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Crossover Calamities Issue #1:In the Beginning Evil ex-convict Lex Luthor has called DC's greatest villians...well sort of, to his farm outside of Smallville, USA Hello. My name, as you may know is Lex Luthor. I have brought you here today... Did you know you look like Voldy-mort from Harry Plopper? Hahaha! Uh...Indeed. Anyway I brought you all here today because we six are the best criminals our Universe has to offer. The Joker... "...the Riddler" "...the Scarecrow" "...Brainiac" "...Bizarro" And of course myself. I said this universe because I discovered another one. One that I plan to conquer with you. How do we get there you ask? "Through the Portal of Evil!" Issue #2:Doom Lex Luthor has revealed the Portal of Evil that leads to another universe to five other super-villians. What is it with you earthlings and your doom? Not everything is doomful. If that was true we would die when we walked into that pitiful excuse for a portal. You earthlings, truely are bad at naming things. Shut it you Exterterrstrial Idiot. I don't need any smart comments while I'm monolouging evily. What came first? Lex or the Brain. Hahahahahahahaha! Thats horrible. This is why I'm the better villian. What are you even doing here? You aren't even close to being a good villian. Or rather a bad one. Yeah...Well Bane was in the hospital with several tumors, Poison Ivy developed a nasty case of poison oak, Mr. Freeze had a fever of fourteen degrees, TwoFace is in the middle of an identity crisis, the Penguin had a prior commitment at a fishsticks eating contest, the Killer Croc is suing the Killer Moth for name rights, Ra's al Ghul is in some forign country with no phones, and Catwoman was out buying more tight clothing for the benefit of us fanboys...uh, I mean fanboys in general. Anyway the Riddler was the only choice left of villians from Gotham. You could've just told us the rest were unavailable you long winded bastard. Issue #3:Moving to Marvel We have come to Issue #3 and these so called "supervillains" are taking their damn good time moving their butts out of a conference room on a farm outside of Smallville...'sigh''' Bizarro bored! Bizarro want to crush Superman. In due time my retarded friend. In due time, but first we must conquer the next universe through this portal. ''Lex and the other "supervillians" enter the portal and dissappear from the farm. But two, normally unwelcome, visitors, visit a few minutes later. KAPOW! Ha! We're here to stop you Lex. And, no I'm not paying for the door, you- We're to late, aren't we? D'uh, you piece of Batshit. I told you we shouldn't of taken the Batmobile. ...Shut up...